The Scarlet Eyes of the Harukanian Phoenix
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: Haruka, tired from being a celebrity, runs away. But something from her past, buried deep inside her, awakens again. Will she face her worst nightmare? Or will she run away from the truth again? Read and find out. Crow X OC. Rated T for some cursing. This is my first story so I hope you like it.
1. Recovery

**Hi there everyone! Mizashi Haruka, but call me Haru-chan, as my OC has the same name This is my first story, so I hope you like it.**

**Information about the Main Character**

**Name: Mizashi Haruka.**

**Age: 15 years old.**

**Height: 160 cm.**

**Personality: Kind, loving, caring. animal-lover, happy**

**Occupation: Actress, Singer, Duelist (secretly).**

**Deck: Soul of the Harukanian Ancient Beast.**

**Note: In this story, Divine (Sayer) is 35 years old.**

**This story might be CrowXOC or YuseiXOC. I didn't decide yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**

* * *

Story Start

Chapter One: Recovery

Haruka's POV...

"Get her before she goes away."

Ugh..those people have been hot on my trail for two days. Oh I forgot. My name is Mizashi Haruka, and I'm supposed to be a singer and an actress. But not anymore. I decided to stop and run away. But my manager, whom I'm not gonna mention his name, sent some guards to get me and boy, they almost did.

"There she is. Get her"

I got on my feet and ran as fast as I could. I heard their shouts followed by a loud sound. Gunshots!? They can't be serious, can they? I got shot several times, but non of them were critical.

One of the men miraculously caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Let go, you big bully!" I shouted at him childishly.

"Ha! Do you think I'll let you go and waste the reward that the master would give to the person who brings you back?"

" Damn you and your master." I said as I punched his face as hard as I could. He winced in pain and backed away. I took the chance and bolted away.

"STOP!" the man yelled as he fired his gun. The bullet was followed by another one, both of them got me; one rested in my arm and the other in my stomach. I fell to the ground from the sudden impact. I couldn't move. All the wounds I got began to hurt very badly. Oh boy, this is not good at all.

The man from earlier stepped forward towards me. "T'sk t'sk. Look at you, all bloody and wounded" He said in a mocking tone. I looked at him. "Bastard" l muttered, for my wounds drained my energy.

He laughed. "You know what? I don't need the reward any more" then he picked me up. The next thing I knew was that I was thrown in the water. I couldn't swim properly and I was drowning fast. Everything around me started to fade into darkness.

* * *

Yusei's POV...

I was testing my duel runner when I heard the sound of gunshots. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw the silhouettes of people running. I left my duel runner and went to see what is happening.

As I came closer, I saw that there was a girl lying on the ground, bleeding from several wounds all over her body, and a man with a gun in his hand. He picked the girl up and threw her into the water.

"Good bye forever, Haruka" he said as he left with some other men. I quickly jumped into the water and swam to the girl. By the time I reached her, she was unconscious. I carried her to my duel runner and decided to take her to Martha, for the city would be dangerous for her now, since those men might find her again.

Half an hour later, I arrived at Martha's house. "Martha," I called as I knocked the door. "I need your help, and fast."

She opened the door and gasped when she saw the girl in my arms. "Yusei, what happened?" she asked.

"There is no time. Call the doctor immediately." I said as I went upstairs. I placed the girl gently in one of the beds and sat on a nearby chair. Minutes later, Martha came in with the doctor closely behind her.

"There she is" she said, pointing to the girl. The doctor examined her wounds, then he sighed.

"Her wounds are not dangerous, except for that one in her stomach." he said. "But don't worry," he added, seeing the worried expression on Martha's face. "All we have to do is to remove the bullet from the wound"

Martha nodded and turned to me "You can leave now, Yusei" she said in a calm tone. I nodded and left the room.

As I descended the stairs, I encountered Blister. "How is she?" he asked. "Don't worry," I said "the doctor said that she would be fine"

He sighed "Thank Goodness."

I couldn't stop thinking about the girl. She looks familiar. And why did these people want to kill her?

* * *

Haruka's POV...

"She has to stay in bed the whole night, and she'll be fine in the morning."

"Okay, thanks for coming. We are sorry for calling you at this time"

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. All I knew was that I was in a strange room and that my whole body hurt a lot. The woman who spoke earlier looked at me and smiled.

"You're awake already!" she said. I tried to pull myself into a sitting position, but my wounds from earlier prevented me from so. The woman rushed to my side and helped me.

"Thank you" I whispered, for my voice was hoarse and my throat hurt. She smiled at me again. "You must rest. Your wounds won't be able to heal if you keep moving. And ignoring the pain is not an option"

I nodded and spoke: "It's fine" Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" the woman said.

A boy with black hair came in, and I immediately recognized him. He was the current king of games, Yusei Fudo. I couldn't believe it. He came towards the bed in which I was resting.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked. I smiled weakly.

"I'm fine now." I said "Do you know how I got here? " I asked.

He smiled "I saw you drowning, so I pulled you out of the water and, seeing how bad your wounds were, I brought you here so the doctor would see you"

He almost risked his life to save me! What if one of those men saw him. He would be in danger. So I quickly asked:

"Did any of the men who were there see you?"

He seemed surprised by my sudden question, then he said "No, none of them saw me."

I sighed in relief "Thank God".

He chuckled and said "By the way, are you Mizashi Haruka?"

I nodded. He then resumed "I knew it. You looked so familiar to me and I knew I had seen you before."

I smiled as he introduced himself "I'm Yusei Fudo, and this is Martha" then he handed me a deck holder. "Here. I found it near the bridge. I suppose it fell while you were running" he said. I opened it and searched through the cards. I sighed in relief, as my cards were intact.

"Thanks a lot, Yusei" I said. Then Martha spoke:

"Now, let her rest, Yusei. And in the morning, ask her all the questions you'd like to ask."

Yusei nodded and turned to me "Good night, Miss Haruka." Then he and Martha left the room. I leaned back on the bed and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I keep going on with the story or should I stop? **

**Although I don't care much about what people would think of my story, I cannot go on if I'm sure that no one will read it. So please review and share your thoughts.**

**Any kind of reviews is accepted, but if you didn't like the story, please do not use curses in reviews.**

**If you have any words of advice, please do tell me.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. ;-)**


	2. Haunting Past

**Hi everyone! This is my second chapter and, hopefully, you would like it.  
In this chapter, Haruka meets Jack and Crow****. The rest of the guys (and girls) will be in the next chapter.  
**

**I still don't know if the story should be YuseiXOC or CrowXOC. So please, help me out. I cannot decide which one to choose since I like both. And I'm afraid that if I choose one, some people wouldn't like the idea. So I'm leaving the choice to you, fellow readers. Review and let me know what you think.**

**This chapter will be in the narrator's (a.k.a. Me) POV.**

**Oh and, please note that:**

_**Bold Italics:**_** the voice in Haruka's head.  
**_Normal Italics:_** Haruka's thoughts when talking to the voice in her head.  
**_'Normal Italics':_** thoughts.**

**Warning: May have some OOCness  
**

**So, I hope you like the chapter. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 2: Haunting Past

Narrator's POV…

* * *

*Dream world*

A five-year old Haruka was running around in a wide green meadow, with her twin brother following closely behind. They were playing and laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Wait up, Haru-chan" her brother said as he tackled her to the ground. Haruka giggled as both of them rolled down the hill.

After sometime, the twins laid back and gazed at the sky. Then Haruka got up and looked at her brother, smiling widely.

"Teru-chan, do you promise to stay with me forever?" she asked.

"Of course I will." He said as he got to his feet. "I'll always be here for you" he promised, offering his hand for her.

Haruka reached out to grab his hand, but it disappeared. Suddenly everything around Haruka turned into fire. She looked around and called her brother's name, but there was no answer. Turning around, she saw a big phoenix. It neared Haruka slowly and said:

"Don't be afraid, child."

Then a strange light surrounded Haruka's body and everything around her faded into darkness.

* * *

*Real world*

Haruka's eyes snapped open as she examined her surroundings. It took some time for her to remember where she was exactly. A tear trickled down her cheek as she remembered the dream.

"Terumi…" she whispered as she slowly wiped her tears. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was 6:30 am. She got out of the bed and left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dining room, Yusei was talking to his friends, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan, about Haruka. He had been trying to convince them to let her stay at their apartment in Neo Domino city. But alas, his tries were in vain.

"But we cannot go to the city and leave her here. What if the men who were chasing her found out that she is staying here? We would put everyone here in danger."

"And if she comes with us and they find out where she is, we would be in danger"

"Yeah, Jack's right. We can't put ourselves in danger because of a girl."

"No. Not you too, Crow"

"They are right, Yusei"

They turned to the source of the voice and saw Haruka standing in the doorway. She would feel really guilty if they get hurt because of her. So she decided that she should leave for their sake. What was to become of her didn't matter, but she did not want to put them in danger. On the other hand, Yusei didn't want her to leave. He knew that she was saved because he was there when she was attacked. But if they find her again, no one might be able to save her now.

As Haruka turned to leave, Yusei grabbed her arm. "Don't leave, please. You might be in danger again and-"

"It would be better than putting other people in danger."

She turned away again and made her way to the door. This time, Crow stopped her and said:

"Yusei is right"

"Yes!" Yusei cheered

"WHAT?!" Jack yelled

"Yes. She mustn't leave. She can stay with us."

"But...but she...I...I, Jack Atlas, declare that she is not staying with us."

"You cannot declare anything, Jack"

"Shut up, Birdie"

"I said she can stay and she will stay"

"I'm the one who decides who stays and who leaves"

"You are stupid, Jack"

"And you are a-...Um...a...a..."

Jack was in loss of words. Haruka giggled at their childish attitude. slowly her giggles turned into laughter. Crow and jack turned to her.

"Why are you laughing, brat?" Jack spat at her.

"You are funny" Haruka replied between giggles.

"How dare you sa- OUCH. What was that for, Martha?"

"You shouldn't talk to her like that. It's not nice" Martha replied

Crow glanced at Haruka, who was giggling at Jack's expression. His eyes took in her full appearance, from her head to her feet. Then he fixed his eyes on her face.

_'She is so cute' _he thought, before he shook his head to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks at the thought. He turned to Yusei.

"Yusei, forget about Jack. He would never listen to us." He said.

Yusei nodded"You are right, Crow" then he turned to Haruka

"Miss Haruka, please agree to come with us"

Haruka thought about the idea for a minute. She found the thing strange because she wasn't used to mingling with people.

_**Accept their offer, Haruka.**_

_'What was that?' _she thought, for the voice startled her. But it seemed somehow familiar.

**_Haruka, don't you remember me?_**

Then it hit her. This was the same voice from her dream._ 'Maybe it's that phoenix from my dream'_

**_Come on, child. Answer me.  
_**

_Who are you?  
_

_**I'll tell you later. For now, do what I tell you to do.**  
_

"So, Are you coming, Miss Haruka?" Yusei asked again. Haruka nodded.

"Yes. I hope I may not be much of a trouble to you."

"Don't worry about that" Crow assured her.

"She is not trouble at all... For you" Jack muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Martha to hear. She smacked him again with the frying pan.

"Jack, be polite."

"Whatever.. I, Jack Atlas, don't care." He sneered.

"I'm really sorry if I'm bothering you, Mr. Atlas." Haruka said in an apologetic tone "But I really have no place to go to. If I had, I wouldn't have stayed. I'm sorry."

"Why don't you go back from where you came from?" Jack asked, annoyed.

"Because... because of my manager..." her voice trailed off.

"What did he do? Did he ra-"

"No. Nothing of that sort. I don't want to talk about it."

"It's fine" Yusei said. Haruka smiled.

"Okay" Jack started "I think we should leave now"

"Yosh, I'm going to get my bag" Haruka cheered as she went upstairs.

Yusei chuckled lightly. Jack and Crow turned to him, curiosity written on their faces. Yusei coughed and said:

"Ahem... I wonder in where should we let her stay..."

"Of course not with us" Jack said quickly.

"Why not?" Yusei asked

"Well," Crow began "We are guys"

"So?"

"And..Ahem...She is a girl"

"Oh, I see. Okay Maybe she can stay with Zora"

"Yeah you tell her that" Crow said. Then added sarcastically "If I or Jack ask her, she would refuse to let Haruka stay"

"But If you tell her," Jack added "She will agree before you even finish speaking"

Before Yusei could reply, Haruka came into the room.

"I'm ready"

"Okay. We leave now"

"Be careful, dears. And try not to anger Zora." Martha said, addressing Crow and Jack.

"We know" they said simultaneously.

And so, they set off to Neo Domino city. During the journey, Haruka couldn't stop thinking about the voice in her head.

_'Maybe I'll find the answer in the city'_

* * *

**So, This is my second chapter. Please read and review.  
**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Note: I may not be able to update this week because of my stupid exams.**

**See you all later, Readers. ^_^**


	3. New Home

**Hi again, Readers. This would, hopefully, be my third chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

**Thanks to the kind reviews I got from you, I'll keep on with the story, since you surprisingly liked it. And I hope you would like the rest of it.**

**Warning: probably some OOCness.**

**Okay, Let's begin the third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New Home

It was already noon when they arrived at Zora's place. Crow and Jack groaned in annoyance, causing Haruka to look at them questioningly.

"We just hate the way this old woman treats us" Jack sighed

"Yeah" Crow began "She is always like 'Oh Yusei, you are so nice.' and then suddenly she is like 'Crow and Jack, can't you do anything useful in your lives for God's sake?' and continues shouting at us" he finished, imitating Zora's every move and sound as much as he could, before he and Jack burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at, brats?"

Their laughter ceased as the turned around to look at the old lady who had a very angry look on her face. Crow and Jack gulped as they saw the lady's angry expression and they waited for the worst to come.

"How dare you say that about me?" she said finally, whacking them on the heads with the broomstick that happened to be in her hand.

"OUCH..That hurt a lot, Zora" Crow whined

"Good because it was meant to hurt."

Seeing that she was not gonna forgive them easily, Yusei knew that he has to do something about it. So, he stepped between Zora and his friends.

"Please, Zora, forgive them. I'm sure they didn't mean it" he said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, you are so nice Yusei, apologizing for something that you didn't do" then she added "Alright I'll forgive them"

Crow sighed in relief and Jack huffed in annoyance, earning himself a death glare from Zora. Feeling uncomfortable, Jack decided that he will go to get his coffee, then he mounted his runner and drove off.

"Miss Haruka, you wouldn't mind if we make you stay with Zora, right?" Yusei asked

"I'm sorry, Yusei, but my son is staying over at my house and he took the extra room" Zora apologized

"So where can she-"

"Hey, Yusei"

Haruka turned around and saw three approaching figures, a short green haired boy and a girl who looked exactly like him, Haruka assumed they were twins. There was another girl following them. She had dark burgundy hair and amber eyes. The trio came towards them and the little boy spoke first:

"Where have you been last night, Yusei? You said that you'll come back after training"

"I'm sorry, Rua. I was helping Miss Haruka because she was injured seriously and I just couldn't leave her like that"

The boy turned his gaze to Haruka and was silent for a moment, then...

"OMG. It's the famous Mizashi Haruka. I can't believe myself. I must be dreaming." he said enthusiastically.

"It's okay, Rua. Calm down" his sister said calmly

"But, Ruka..."

"No buts. Your tone is annoying when you talk like that."

"I'm sorry"

Haruka giggled at the twins. They kinda reminded her of her twin brother and her when they used to play together as kids.

_**Haha... Reminds yo of your brother, right?  
**_

_Which brother do you mean? I have two, you know?  
_

_**I meant your twin, Terumi**  
_

_Oh, yeah you are right._

" Hey Ruka, Do you know somewhere where Haruka could be safe?"

"Yeah but wh-"

"Before you ask, there were some people who tried to kill her and we don't want them to find her"

They all were in thought for a moment when an idea popped in Rua's mind

"I know, we can send her to Divine and-"

"Are you crazy? Divine? Of all people?" His sister shouted, hitting him on his head.

"I think sending her to Divine is not a bad idea, at least he'll have some company." the burgundy haired girl said.

"Aki is right. Haruka, do you mind going to the Arcadia Movement? For I think your going to stay there for a while"

Haruka thought about it. She had heard about the Arcadia Movement from her manager, but she had never seen someone belonging to it before. She also heard that the head of the Movement is an evil person, so she wasn't sure...

_**Agree, Haruka. You should go.  
**Why?  
**Just go and you'll find out.  
**You sure love being mysterious.  
_

"Okay, I don't see why not.." she said finally sighing heavily.

Yusei smiled at her and said "Then it's settled" and they set off to the Arcadia Movement.

* * *

Haruka gazed at the big building in front of her eyes. For a home, this building was sure big. Yusei noticed the amazed look on her face and chuckled

"I guess you have never seen a building like this one"

Haruka nodded slowly. They went into the building and decided to use the stairs, since Haruka stated that she is afraid of elevators, saying that if something goes wrong, they might be trapped. But taking the stairs was not a good idea. As they reached the designated floor, Haruka, Crow and Rua collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

"I'm never doing that again" Crow said.

"Why didn't we bring rocket boots with us?" Rua said.

"Now I know why people use elevators" Haruka said "But we can consider this a training" she added, smiling.

"Good point" the two boys said.

"But, still, I'm not going to do it again" Crow insisted.

Yusei, Aki and Ruka face-palmed. Haruka giggled and got off the floor.

"So, where is this Divine person?" she asked

"I think his office was in this corridor" Aki said as she pointed at one of the many corridors around them.

"Or was it there?" Rua asked as he pointed at another corridor.

"No I think it was this one" Crow suggested, pointing at a different corridor.

"But you never came here before" Aki said blankly.

"Yeah. I know that. I'm just going with the flow" He replied proudly.

Aki face-palmed. "This is going to be long..."

* * *

Four hours later...

"AT LAST" Crow and Rua shouted when they finally found the room they where searching for. Haruka and the others ran to them.

"Aki, remind to tell Divine that he should make a map for this place" Rua said.

"The problem is that you insisted that we search every room in the building, and he won't ever need a map for this place." she sighed.

Yusei knocked on the door. "Come in" a voice said. He opened the door and went in with the others following behind him. Seeing them, Divine walked to them, smiling.

"Well, well. What a surprise, Yusei. I never thought that you'd visit me"

"It's not a visit, Divine. We need your help"

"_You_ need _my _help?" Divine asked in a fake surprised tone.

"Yes. We need you to keep Haruka safe." Yusei said, indicating the girl in question.

Divine examined the girl. The features that caught his attention were her pale skin and the red hair locks which were amidst the black ones. He knew only one person who had this kind of hair. But he had to make sure that she was the person he thought she was.

"Haruka, you say?" he asked, taking some steps in Haruka's direction.

"Why do you want me to keep her safe? I mean what is the danger-"

"I know nothing except that some people are after her. I know nothing else"

Divine was silent for a minute. _'Hmmmm... Keeping this girl here would can be an advantage... if she was who I think she is'_ then he said "Sure, she can stay. At least I'll have some company"

Aki smiled at Yusei "Told you he would"

Yusei smiled "Thanks, Divine" then he turned to Haruka "You'll be safe here. Just don't do anything reckless"

"Don't worry. Thanks for your help, Yusei" she said, hugging him. Rua turned to Divine

"Hurt her and I'll kill you" he warned

"When you get taller, I might believe you, Kid"

"Whatever" Rua said as her left with the others.

Divine turned to Haruka "I have an important question to ask you, How come you have red hair locks when its originally black? And I'm sure you don't dye your hair."

"Oh. I was born like this" Haruka answered sweetly. Divine smiled "Okay now. Let me show you your room" then both left the room they were in.

* * *

Three hours later...

"Finally...I should make a map for this place"

Divine Had been searching for the room Haruka would stay in, but, unfortunately, he forgot where it was, making him search through he whole building, much to his dismay.

"How did I forget the details of my own building?" he said.

"I have no idea" said Haruka.

"Anyways," he said as he unlocked the door of the room "Here is your room, Haruka. And I think you should have some rest. You look really tired."

"Okay then. Goodnight, Divine-san" Haruka said as she gave him a quick hug. Before she could pull away, he put his arms around her in fatherly way and held her close for some seconds. Then he pulled away and left without a word.

Confused, Haruka changed her clothes and jumped onto the king-sized bed. The voice in her head was humming a tune that seemed very familiar to Haruka.

_What on Harukana are you doing?_

**_What does it seem like? I'm singing a lullaby, to make you sleep._**

_Okay, keep doing it. It's working. And for the record, you are humming, not singing.  
_

**_Thanks for the remark, Miss I Know Everything._**

_Whatever, Goodnight.  
_

**_Goodnight, Haruka._**

Slowly, Haruka drifted to sleep. As she did, a small translucent phoenix appeared next to her head.

_**Goodnight, chosen one.**_

* * *

**Whew, I have finally finished this chapter and I hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon, unless my final exams prevent me. I can't believe they will be in about two weeks, and I've just finished my monthly exams today. This world is unfair.  
**

**Oh and, about Harukana, I will try to post a separate chapter about it. But I wont tell you what it is now. Its a secret :P**

**Anyways, read and review, please. No Flames, except if the chapter was really, really bad.**

**Bye now, ^_^**


	4. Awakening of the Dark Master

**And here is the fourth chapter, folks. **

**The first part is kinda a summary of the important things that happened during the time skip. And since I suck at summaries, it may seem silly and meaningless to you readers. But I'd be really happy if you read it. As for me, when I read it, I felt it was so funny, I dunno why it seemed to me like that.  
**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4: Awakening of the Dark Master

_Three months later..._

Three months had passed since Haruka was saved by her new friends. Life was not the same for her. She, even though she wanted to get away from it, missed her former life. The parties, concerts, fans, singing and even signing autographs. But, unlike her past life, she had something she couldn't have ever imagined that she would have.

Friends.

The ones who saved her from certain death and brought her to safety. The ones who liked her for who she was, not for her money or her fame. The ones who came to visit her because they wanted to see her, not because she was hosting a party at her house. The ones who made her laugh when she couldn't even smile.

And not to mention Divine, who played the role of the father. He treated Haruka like a princess. He would buy her anything she asked for. And he would let her do whatever she wanted. Haruka often asked herself about the reason that would make him treat her like that.

Even though, Haruka was afraid that she would hurt her friends one day, like she did to her twin brother years ago. She had a feeling that she would just do them harm like she did before, but the phoenix, whose name happened to be **Haruka** as well, told her that she needn't worry about that.

It took Haruka some time to get used to having another spirit in her mind, speaking and reading her thoughts. It was okay for some time, until Haruka started to have some special feelings for one of her friends.

Yusei? No. She had a tiny crush on him before, but she got over it when she saw that he obviously loved Aki. And it was not Jack. He was definitely not her type at all, and she knew he loved a girl named Carly. And, of course it was not Bruno or Kiryu, since the first was not her type and the latter...uh... well, she paired him up with her friend, Misty Lola. This left only one person... Crow Hogan.

Haruka started having feelings for him when one time, she was visiting the gang and got mysteriously involved in a game of Truth or Dare. Aki dared Haruka to kiss Crow. Haruka, being smart, found the loophole in Aki's dare and just kissed his cheek (Much to Aki's dismay). This small kiss made a great difference to Haruka, who couldn't help but fall in love with the ginger haired teen. She kept it as a secret, so she wouldn't be teased about it, but she was afraid that the phoenix would speak instead of her, like he did once -and it was not a pleasant time- but he insured her that he would do nothing of the sort.

In essence, nothing really special happened... to Haruka at least...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

In a dark cavern, there was a large room which resembled a throne room, but this one was really dark. a cloaked man stood in front of an altar, two goblins standing behind him waiting for his orders.

"Bring the magical stone." he ordered.

The goblins nodded and left to bring the thing they were ordered to fetch. Some minutes later, they came back with a treasure chest. they placed it on the ground in front of the man.

"Here it is, Master Markus." one of them said.

Markus opened the chest and revealed a dark purple gemstone. He turned and placed it in a fitting opening on the altar. then he turned to the goblins again.

"Tell the guards to bring the girl here at once." he ordered.

Soon, two men came in with a chained girl. She was an elven girl with dark purple hair, violet eyes and lavender skin. She wore a very dark purple magician outfit. The men threw her on the ground in front of Markus. She looked up at Markus, who laughed evilly to provoke her.

"Let me go, you creep. I'm not going to help you with you plans." she yelled, in an English accent.

"T'sk t'sk. Not now, Meru. I will not let you go til you help me."

Using magic, he brought Meru to the altar. She stood there, waiting for his orders.

"Now, use your magic, sorceress."

Meru had no choice but to obey him. Other wise she would be killed. He broke the chains on her hands so she would be able to use them. She placed her hand on the stone and chanted a strange song. Purple light filled the place and the ground began to shake. As soon as Meru finished her song, a beam of white light hit the altar.

"Yes. Now glow. Glow, and revive the dark master."

The intensity of the light increased, and waves of dark energy radiated rabidly from the altar. Soon, the light vanished, and, instead of the altar, stood a man with pale skin, yellow eyes and long white hair. He held a staff in his hand. On seeing him, Markus and the goblins knelt before him.

"Master Manutius, I have fulfilled my promise to you, my lord." Markus said.

Meru could not believe it. In front of her stood the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. The one who almost destroyed her home planet. She quickly got on her feet and ran away.

"Goblins, go get he-"

"No, Markus. Let her go."

"But, Master. She will tell-"

"That's exactly what I want her to do."

"So what should we do now?" one of the goblins asked.

"Bring the Harukanian Phoenix." Manutius said

"**Haruka**?! That's impossible! no one has seen him for years. His place is unknown."

Manutius shook his head and revealed a crystal ball. Inside it appeared Haruka playing with a kitten.

"This girl has the soul of the phoenix inside her."

"It means she possesses the power of the Harukanian Phoenix. What if she-"

"Relax, Markus. She doesn't know how to use it. If we get her to be on our side, we will rule the universe. And nothing will stand in our way."

"So, should I send the goblins to get her?"

"No. I'll send my minions to get her"

Manutius snapped his fingers, three cloaked creatures appeared from the shadows. They knelt in front of the dark lord.

"You called for us, Master?" one of them asked

"Yes. I have a mission for you. Bring me this girl." he said as he showed them the crystal ball. "And kill whoever stands in your way."

"Yes, Master" they said in unison as they disappeared.

"Now," Manutius began, as he walked to the throne. "All I have to do is wait for the right time."

"Right time for what, Master?" Markus asked.

Manutius didn't answer. He just laughed evilly as he sat on his throne, thinking of the whole universe bowing to him.

* * *

Meru, who heard the whole conversation, panicked.

_'I have to warn the princess before anything bad happens'_

* * *

_Back at Neo Domino city..._

"Haruka! Crow! GET BACK HERE NOW!"

Haruka and Crow ran as fast as they could from a very angry Jack. His expression was so angry that, if looks could kill, Haruka and Crow would have been dead by now.

"I don't see why he is angry at us." Crow said to Haruka as they hid in an abandoned building.

"Yeah. All we did was replace his shampoo with super glue." Haruka laughed.

They both sat on the ground, panting heavily. They were startled by a laugh, which did not belong to Jack. They looked around but they could not find the source of the laugh.

"I'm up here"

They looked up and saw a girl standing on a pole. She jumped and did some flips before landing gracefully on the ground. She looked at Haruka, smirking evilly.

"Who are you?" Haruka asked

"I'm your worst nightmare. My name is Runi. I was ordered by my master to bring you to him. So I challenge you to a duel."

"Haruka, I don't think it's a good idea to-"

"Okay then." Haruka said as she activated her duel disk." Bring it on!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Yay, this is my fastest update yet. I hope you liked it.  
**

**Review, please. And remember, no flames.**

**By the way, whenever I mention the name of the phoenix, it would be written in bold, so you wouldn't mistake it for the other Haruka.**

**And that's all for now. Bye ^_^**


	5. Dueling the Shadow Minion

**Okay everyone. here is the fifth chapter of my story.**

**As you know this chapter features a duel between our heroine and a mysterious girl named Runi.**

**I do not own any cards except any cards named 'Harukaian' and one field spell. The rest of the cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi.**

**Okay, let's begin the fifth chapter. Hope you like it ^_^**

* * *

_Recap:-_

_"Who are you?" Haruka asked_

_"I'm your worst nightmare. My name is Runi. I was ordered by my master to bring you to him. So I challenge you to a duel."_

_"Haruka, I don't think it's a good idea to-"_

_"Okay then." Haruka said as she activated her duel disk." Bring it on!"_

* * *

Chapter 5: Dueling the Shadow Minion

"Duel" the girls said in unison.

**Runi: 4000  
Haruka: 4000**

"My turn. Draw" Haruka said as she drew a card. She looked at the contents of her hand; three monsters and three spells.

_**Haruka. I have a bad feeling about this. You have to surrender.**_

_No. I will win. Don't worry. My deck is unbeatable.  
_

"I summon Sora The Harukanian Mage in attack mode."

**Sora: 1600 ATK/ 1150 DEF**

"Now I activate my field spell, Magical Nature."

The slums around them disappeared ad changed to a wide open grassy field. Runi smiled evilly at Haruka.

"Is that all you've got?"

"I'm not done yet. Due to the effect of Magical Nature, my 'Harukanian' monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF points."

**Sora: 2100 ATK/ 1650 DEF**

"That's all. I end my turn."

Runi laughed "I'll show you true power. Draw." Runi drew a card and smirked.

"I activate my spell card, Soul Exchange. I choose Sora as my target."

"Oh dear. That was unexpected."

"Now, I offer your dear monster as a tribute to summon Millennium Shield in defense mode."

**Millennium Shield: 0 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

"Then I set three cards face down and I end my turn."

_I hope I draw the card I need._

"Draw." Haruka looked at the card she drew, which was 'Monster Reincarnation'.

"Damn. This is not the card I wanted."

"Hahahahaha. Why are you so disappointed, Haruka? Is my curse taking effect?"

Haruka's eyes widened in shock. "Curse?!"

"Yes." Runi said. "When dueling a Shadow Minion, like me, some special rules are applied to the duel. Mine are two: First, all damage dealt during the duel is 100% real. Second, If my opponent has any degree of luck, it is turned against him. The information I got said that you were always lucky when it came to drawing. So I just had to do something about that. Hahahahahahaha"

"Ugh...You talk too much. I don't need luck to win. And I will prove it."

_**Haruka, she is trying to make you angry. Calm down.**_

_Don't tell me what to do. I can win on my own.  
_

"I activate my spell, Monster Reborn. I resurrect Sora back from the graveyard."

**Sora: 2100 ATK/ 1650 DEF**

"Now I summon Koori The Harukanian Ice Spirit in attack mode."

A white dragon surrounded by snow and ice appeared on the field next to Sora.

**Koori: 2200 ATK/ 1700 DEF**

"Ooooh. I'm so scared. The dragon is gonna freeze me to death. Hahahahaha." Runi laughed mockingly.

"Don't be so sure. I activate Sora's effect. By discarding one 'Harukanian' monster from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field" Haruka said as she discarded one card. "And I choose your millennium Shield as my target."

Sora formed an energy ball and threw it at the Millennium Shield, destroying it.

"Now I'm going to finish this duel. Koori, attack! Ice Claw." Haruka commanded

"Not so fast, Haruka. I activate Negate Attack"

Haruka frowned at the negation of her attacks. "Damn you."

"Oh she was so close to winning." Crow said in a disappointed tone.

"Hehehehe. She is not gonna win this. I will finish this duel now. Draw." Runi said as she drew a card. she smirked and laughed wickedly.

"I activate my spell card, Change of Heart. I choose Sora as my target"

Sora disappeared and reappeared again on Runi's side of the field.

"Then I activate Premature Burial. I bring back my Millennium Shield."

**Runi: 3200  
Haruka:4000**

The shield appeared next to Sora.

Haruka started to feel worried. She had a bad feeling about what would happen next. Crow also had the same bad feeling. Haruka felt her heart beating faster than normal.

_**Haruka, you are in danger. you have to run away.**_

_I can't. I won't be able to surrender now. _

"Now, I offer both monsters as a tribute to summon your defeat. Come forth. Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

"What?!" Haruka exclaimed in shock.

**Uru: 3000 ATK/ 3000 DEF**

At this time, Yusei and his friends arrived. They were shocked to see an 'Earthbound Immortal' on the field.

"Oh no! This is dangerous." Yusei muttered.

"Hahahaha. I'm not done yet. I activate the equip spell card, Megamorph. And since my life points are less than yours, the power of my Earthbound Immortal is doubled."

**Uru: 6000 ATK/ 6000 DEF**

"Direct attack. Earthbound Immortal Uru, destroy her!" Runi commanded, laughing wickedly.

_**If you are not going to do something, I will. Forgive me, child**_

_What do you mean?!  
_

But the phoenix didn't answer. Haruka waited for the attack, but it never came. For the phoenix formed a shield around the raven haired girl. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"What is that?" Jack asked, bewildered.

"It's a shield. Isn't that obvious?" Crow retorted.

"I'm not stupid. I wanted to know where it came from."

As for Haruka, she was more confused that any other person. Slowly, as the attack ceased, the shield disappeared, and instead, a great fire bird appeared.

_**"I know your master wants me. The girl has nothing to do with**_** _that."_**_ h_e said.

"The phoenix?! What a surprise!" Runi said sarcastically.

_**"Leave the girl alone. Take me instead."**_

"No, don't do that. Please." Haruka pleaded.

"Oh how sweet. Sacrificing yourself for the sake of the little girl." Runi said. "But unfortunately, my master ordered me to bring the girl, dead or alive. And that is exactly what I'm planning to do."

Runi snapped her fingers, ten werewolves appeared next to her. She motioned for them to attack. The phoenix turned to Haruka and her friends.

_**"Run. I'll distract them."**_

Haruka nodded and turned to run, Jack and Crow following closely behind her. Five werewolves chased them. The chase lasted for some time. One werewolf tried to catch Haruka, but the girl grabbed a metal pole and swiftly hit the creature on its head. She used it to hit some of them, but it didn't even scratch them.

"What are these things created of?" Haruka asked herself, rather annoyed.

A werewolf jumped at her to attack her, but Crow pushed her away and was attacked instead.

"Crow!" Haruka exclaimed in shock. The ginger haired teen fell to the ground unconscious. Jack carried him and turned to Haruka.

"We have to hide somewhere."

"But we have to lose them first. You go and hide while I distract them."

"Will you be alright?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Don't worry about me." Haruka assured him. "Just stay safe."

Jack nodded and ran away. When he was out of sight, Haruka sighed. An ice-blue aura surrounded her body. She had vowed that she would never use them again. But this is an emergency. She felt her body getting colder and colder. The wind picked up its pace. Snow formed around Haruka's body and she was engulfed by a white light. The werewolves shielded their eyes from the intense light. Haruka has never felt this free. A smile crossed her face.

_'Finally. Freedom' _she thought.

The light ceased, and there stood Haruka, her outfit changed into an ice-blue mid-thigh dress, a long white cape flowing down her back. Her hair turned into white. Her eye colour changed from red to ice-blue. Her skin became paler (if possible). The werewolves surrounded her, blood lust in their eyes. Haruka eyes them and smirked as they all lunged at her. The wind around her picked up its pace as her right hand glowed. She slowly raised her hand and chanted a song.

"Ice Blast" she exclaimed after she finished the song.

A blue glowing ball formed in her raised hand and floated in the air. It started to spin, is size increasing in the process. Haruka snapped her fingers, the ball exploded, throwing icicles at the werewolves. They collapsed to the ground, but it did not injure them. By the time they opened their eyes again, Haruka has disappeared.

* * *

**Well, that was the fifth chapter. I hope the duel was good, since I never wrote a script for a duel before.**

**Please review, and no flames, except if it was about the duel :P**

**Bye, ^_^**


	6. A Secret Revealed

**Hi again, readers. I know the last chapter was kinda lame, I mean the description of the duel and stuff. But don't worry. This chapter will be better.**

**Read and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6: A secret revealed

Jack put Crow down and sat next to him, panting heavily. He wondered if Haruka was okay back there. He felt his ginger haired friend shift slightly. Crow opened his eyes slowly, the poison from the bite of the werewolf paralyzing his body, so he wasn't able to move.

"Where is Haruka?" He asked, his voice was faint from exhaustion.

"She told me to take you somewhere safe. I guess she is fighting the werewolves back there and-"

"What?! You mean to tell me that you left her alone?" Crow exclaimed in shock.

"Listen! She told me that she would be fine and that I needn't worry about her." Jack yelled at his injured friend.

They sat there in silence for some time. Soon, they heard footsteps outside the cellar they were hiding in. Jack and Crow held their breath. The door of the cellar opened, revealing a very tired Haruka. She descended down the ladder and closed the door. She sat down next to the boys and tried to catch her breath.

"Did you lose them?" Jack asked. Haruka nodded, still panting. Crow tried to sit up again but he failed. He was sweating and panting heavily. Low moans escaped his lips. Haruka put her hand to his forehead but pulled away almost immediately.

"His temperature is so high." Haruka exclaimed.

"But he was fine moments ago! How did this happen?" Jack asked.

Haruka examined Crow's wounds. She found traces of a light green fluid lining his wounds. A look of horror crossed Haruka's face. Jack noticed that and felt worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Crow is poisoned." Haruka whispered. "This kind of poison is deadly. If we don't save him, he is lost."

"Can you help him?"

Haruka hesitated _'If I help him, my secret will be revealed. But I can't let Crow die' _she thought, before nodding slowly.

"I can. But you must promise you won't tell anyone about what you are going to see."

Jack nodded. Haruka sighed and pressed her hand to Crow's forehead. Her hand glowed faintly as she removed it from his head to his chest, pressing lightly on his wounds. She -again- chanted a strange song, light surrounded her hand then it disappeared. Jack watched in awe as the traces of poison disappeared slowly. Haruka removed her hand from the ginger haired boy's chest and sighed tiredly, waiting for the question Jack would ask any time now.

As she expected, minutes later, Jack asked the question she feared he would ask:

"How did you do this?" he asked in a very surprised tone.

Haruka sighed. She knew she had to tell him everything. She took a deep breath and turned to look at a very puzzled Jack.

"Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell a soul about what I'll say now." she warned. Jack nodded. Haruka then started to tell him her story:

"I know you heard of a place -a planet- named Harukana, which is considered as an imaginary place for people here on Earth."

"Yeah. Rua talks a lot about this 'Harukana' and keeps saying it exists."

"Well, he is right. It does exist. I was born on Harukana. My mother is a Harukanian, but my father is a human. I'm supposed to be the princess and the heiress of the throne after my grandfather. But, on my fifth birthday, my parents discovered that I had special powers. And since that cursed day, my grandfather have kept me away from my family. I was locked in my room, awa from my siblings. No one was allowed to visit me, except my mother and someone whom I'm not gonna talk about now."

Tears formed at the corner of Haruka's eyes. She quickly wiped them and continued:

"When I was eight, I was sent to Earth to become a singer -since I loved singing very much- and my mother promised to keep in touch but...but.."

At this time, Haruka started sobbing quietly. Jack laid his hand on her shoulder.

"They never called again?" he said. Haruka burst into tears as Jack uttered these words. She hid her face with her hands, so that Jack would not see her face.

"How come you never told us about this before?" Jack asked as he moved to sit next to the sobbing girl.

"Because,' she paused, wiping her tears away, but they kept coming again. "I thought you'd be afraid of me."

Jack then did something Haruka never expected, especially from him. He gently wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly way and said:

"Who told you that we would be afraid of you?" he laughed.

"So, you are not afraid of me?" the girl asked, looking up at the older teen.

"Of course I'm not afraid. I, Jack Atlas, am never afraid of anything." he said proudly.

As if on cue. the door of the cellar was opened. Jack quickly hid behind a stack of boxes. Three people descended down the ladder; Yusei, Aki and Bruno. Jack peeked from behind the stack and sighed in relief.

"You scared me, Yusei." he yelled at his friend. Haruka immediately burst into a fit of laughter. The newcomers gave her strange looks.

"Never mind that," She said after she had calmed down. Yusei's gaze turned to the unconscious Crow.

"What happened to him?" Yusei asked in concern.

"Don't worry, he's okay. He fainted from exhaustion." Haruka and Jack said in unison.

"Thank Goodness." Yusei sighed. "We should leave now. We are going back to Martha's house."

Jack carried Crow and left the cellar. Yusei turned to Aki and Bruno.

"Are you coming with us?"

"No, I'm staying with my family for a while." Aki said, smiling

"And I will stay at the apartment to look after it." Bruno said.

"Okay then. Take care. Let's go, Haruka" Yusei said as they left.

* * *

_Later that night..._

"OW, that hurts."

"Crow, I didn't even touch your wounds yet."

Martha has been trying to clean Crow's wounds but he wouldn't let her touch him. Jack hit him on his head and commented on how childish he acted, which resulted in an argument between them. Haruka came into the room, wearing a dark red night dress and black furry slippers. She looked as if she was awakened rudely in the middle of her sleep. She glared at Jack and Crow, who stopped arguing on seeing her.

"What is the fuss all about?" she asked angrily, but in a lazy tone.

"Crow is scared of getting his wounds cleaned." Jack said as he left before he faced the wrath of Haruka.

"No, i-it's n-n-not like that." Crow stammered, a blush crept on his cheeks. He turned his gaze away from Haruka, Who walked to him and sat on his bed.

"Martha, I'm going to clean his wounds myself, since he got them because of me. You can leave now." she said sadly. Martha nodded and left the room, closing the door. Haruka turned to Crow, who hid under the blankets as if she wouldn't see him. Haruka slowly removed the blankets and looked at Crow in disbelief.

"Don't you dare.." he warned, trying to look as much dangerous as possible. Haruka raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"Here, let me help you." she said as she took a bottle of ethyl alcohol and placed some of the contents on a piece of cloth.

"This is going to sting a little." she said as she placed the cloth over his wounds. Crow flinched every time she touched his wounds. Haruka quickly pulled her hand away, looking at the ginger haired male with concern.

"Crow, stop it. You make me think I'm pressing the wounds too hard!"

"I'm sorry. I'll stop." he pouted.

Haruka giggled as she resumed her work. This time, she placed one hand on Crow's shoulder. He shivered slightly as her cold hand touched his bare skin.

_'Her hands are so soft...' _he thought as he resisted the urge to moan in pleasure at her touch. He felt really perverted at that moment. Haruka noticed the look on his face.

"Did it hurt you, Crow?" she asked. That snapped Crow back to reality. He quickly said:

"What?! No, not at all."

Haruka smiled. "Good," then she picked up some bandages and wrapped his wounds gently. During the process, her hands brushed against his skin several times, and each time, Crow tried not to moan at her touch. He tried to kick those bad thoughts out of his mind. His thoughts were cut again by Haruka saying:

"Here. All done. See? It didn't hurt at all."

"Yeah..." At this point, Haruka felt that there was something on his mind. She was about to ask him but she decided against it. She just sat there, thinking about the moment when he pushed her and took the attack instead. She felt sorry about what happened to Crow. She turned to the teen next to her.

"Crow, thanks for saving me back there."

"It's okay. It was nothi-"

"No it wasn't." Haruka said. "You could have been killed because of me." A tear rolled down Haruka's pale cheek as she spoke. Crow noticed it and, without thinking, he pulled Haruka into a tight embrace, an act that shocked both of them. Crow caressed Haruka's hair, feeling the silky locks between his fingers. The other hand wrapped securely around her shoulders. They stayed in that position for some time.

Haruka, realizing what was happening, forcefully freed herself from his grip and quickly left the room. The last action broke Crow's heart, as he thought again about what he just did.

_'Maybe she doesn't feel the same about me...' _he thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Haruka entered her room, closed the door and threw herself on the bed, thinking of what happened moments ago.

_'This is forbidden. I can't fall in love with him.' _she thought.

**_Good thing that you still remember that. I was going to remind you about it._**

_No need to. And when did you come back to my mind?_

**_While you and Crow were being all lovey dovey._**

_Shut up! It wasn't like that._

_**Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just sleep. You need rest.**  
_

Haruka slowly nodded as she fell asleep, thinking of what happened between her and Crow, and how gentle his touch felt, how she felt safe and sound in his arms...

Haruka shook her head trying to stop these thoughts from entering her mind, then she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Finally it's done. I've made a great achievement today. I posted two chapters in the same day! YAY!**

**Anyways, review and let me know if it was good, average, or really bad. Especially the last part.**

**Bye now, readers. ^_^**


	7. Catching Terumi

**Hello everyone. Here is the seventh chapter of my story. I hope you'd like it as well.**

**Warning: OOCness, and the chapter might be kinda lame.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Catching Terumi

_Dream world..._

_Haruka looked around her in confusion. She was surrounded by darkness, not a sound to be heard. She walked around the place, but she didn't find anything._

_"Hello?!" she called, but heard no answer. She called again and again, and still, no answer. Just as she was about to lose hope, she heard a voice calling her name softly._

_"Haruka."_

_"Who is there?!"_

_"Haruka, it's me, Terumi."_

_"Terumi?! Where are you?"_

_"I'm right behind you."_

_Haruka turned around and saw her long-lost twin brother, Terumi, standing few meters away from her. He walked to his sister slowly, a sweet smile across his face. As he got closer, Haruka noticed that he was just a silhouette. _

_"Haruka, I miss you so much."_

_"Me too. Where are you now? I want to find you."_

_"You'll find me soon. I cannot tell you more." Terumi said as he faded away._

_"Terumi, wait. Don't leave me." she said as she reached out to touch him, but he disappeared._

* * *

_Real world..._

Haruka's eyes snapped open as she jolted out of her sleep. She quickly sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She shook her head and got out of the bed. The window was open and the moon was full. Haruka glanced at the moon, then turned her gaze to the woods. She noticed a figure running through the trees.

_'What is that?" _she thought. She got dressed and went to find out what that thing was.

Downstairs, Crow and Yusei sat at the dining table. Crow was telling Yusei about what happened with him and Haruka. Yusei listened carefully as his overwhelmed friend expressed his feelings.

"I don't know why I felt like this, but I wished it would last forever. And I felt really sad when she forced herself out of my grip and left. Did I hurt her?"

Yusei chuckled at his friend. "No. Maybe she felt it was awkward."

"Maybe..." Crow trailed off as he remembered how soft and fragile she felt in his arms. He was startled by Yusei's chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked rather annoyed.

"You think of Haruka too much...And from your blush, I can tell that it is not in a decent way."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YUSEI?!" Crow yelled, blushing a deep shade of red. Yusei laughed again at his embarrassed friend.

Unknown to them, Haruka, who was passing by the dining room, heard every word of the conversation. Thoughts crashed in her mind, she could not think straight. She was not supposed to fall in love with him. She can't fall in love. She shook her head and went out to find what she went after in the first place, trying to forget about what happened between her and Crow.

After wandering in the woods for a while, Haruka felt tired. She sat down to catch her breath when she heard a laugh. She looked around but saw no one. _'I must be dreaming.' _she thought. Then she heard the same laugh again. She got to her feet and listened carefully, but she heard nothing. Few minutes later, she heard a rustling sound followed by the same laugh.

_'This is annoying. I wonder who is there."_

The darkness of the forest and the sudden quietness made Haruka shiver in fear. She took some steps back then she bumped into someone. She let out a small scream and turned around, only to come face to face with Crow. He looked at her with concern.

"H-Haruka, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Haruka said as she looked away.

"Haruka...I'm...I'm sorry...I mean about yesterday." Crow said apologetically. Haruka blushed lightly as she remembered the way he talked about her moments ago. She turned away and muttered:

"It's okay. Excuse me." Then she ran back to the house. Crow frowned again. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He looked up at the moon.

_'She would never love someone like me' _he thought as he wiped his tears and headed back to the house.

* * *

During the last scene, in a nearby tree, a person watched the whole thing. He smirked and chuckled quietly.

_'So he is in love with her. Seem that I have to take care of this'_

* * *

Next day, Haruka did not speak to Crow at all, instead, she would walk away when he tried to talk to her. The phoenix told her that those acts were not going to solve the problem but she didn't listen to him.

As for Crow, his heart was deeply wounded by Haruka's actions. For some time, he thought that he had done something wrong. Whenever he tries to know what's wrong with her, she would make excuses to leave.

One night he decided that he will go and apologize to her. He headed to her room and opened the door quietly. Haruka was sitting in her bed, reading on of her books. She removed her glasses and looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you here?"

"I...Um...uh I...I came t-to apologize. For what ever made you angry with me."

Haruka blinked in surprise. Crow walked to her bed and sat next to her. She turned away from him but her took her hand into his and placed the other gently on her shoulder. She turned to look at him again, she was on the verge of tears. Crow slowly caressed her cheek then cupped her chin with his fingers. He leaned forward and whispered:

"Forgive me."

Then he pressed his lips against her cheek before hugging her tightly. Haruka gave in and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She sobbed quietly as Crow caressed her hair again, enjoying the moment as much as he could. He rested his head on hers and held her close. Seconds later they slowly pulled away. Crow looked into Haruka's eye's.

"So, did you forgive me?" he asked.

Haruka smiled. "I was never angry at you. It's just that...I..I was nervous."

"But you were avoiding me that I thought you hated me."

"No, it's not like that. I didn't know how to face you after what happened. I was scared."

"Never mind. Why were you in the woods that night?"

"Oh. I saw someone running there, so curiosity got the best of me and I decided to go and check it out. I even set some traps to catch the person or the thing, I don't really know, and I'm going again tonight."

"Oh. Can I come with you." He asked enthusiastically.

"No. Your wounds are not healed yet. You have to rest."

"Aww, but I wanted to have some fun" he pouted.

"Don't be so childish, Crow."

The ginger haired male laughed as he got off the bed. "Okay, good luck" He kissed her cheek and left. Haruka touched her cheek were he kissed her and sighed dreamily. The small translucent phoenix appeared next to her. Haruka's dreamy expression immediately turned into a glare.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Don't tell me that you are in love with him."

"No, I'm not. I only have a crush on him."

"They are almost the same thing, Haruka."

"No. It's. Not."

"Anyhow, you can't fall in love with him. Remember that you are-"

"I know." she said angrily. "But I can't help it."

"Yeah, But if you love him, the spoilt brat will be very sad."

"Don't call him a brat!" she said as she tried to hit the phoenix with the book, but the book simply passed through the phoenix. He laughed at Haruka, who fumed in anger and tried desperately to hit him again.

"You can't hit me." he mocked.

"You are annoying. I thought ancient spirits are wise."

"Who is the liar who told you that?"

"My Mother."

"Oh. I think I'm leaving now. Bye." then he disappeared.

Haruka got of the bed and changed her clothes. She combed her messy hair and headed to the woods.

* * *

Haruka walked through the forest until she got to a hiding place that she made earlier that day. She hid there, waiting for her prey. Some time passed but nothing came. She felt tired and slowly fell asleep

Hours later, Haruka woke up to the sound of bells. Something, or someone, fell into her trap. She left her hiding place and headed to the place where she set her first trap.

When she arrived, she saw someone hanging upside down on a tree, tied by a string that she used for the trap. He was currently busy with the string that he didn't notice Haruka.

"Damn, this knot is so troublesome."

"So, you're the person who had been running around the woods lately." she said as she cut the string, making the boy fall to the ground. He got to his feet and dusted himself off.

"Ow, that hurt a lot."

Haruka looked carefully at the boy, trying to make out his features, but she couldn't see him clearly, since he stood in the shadows. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't you remember me, Haru-chan?"

Haruka was silent for a minute then her eyes widened in realization. She looked at the boy, who has now stepped into the light, and gasped.

"T-Terumi?!"

* * *

**And that's all for the seventh chapter. I hope it was good enough.**

**So, do you guys (and girls) like the story so far? If there is something that bothers you, don't hesitate to tell me.**

**Please review, and no flames (except if the situations call for it)**

**Bye. ^_^**


	8. Reunion

**Okay, I'm really sorry about the last cliffhanger. I wanted to be evil for a moment.**

**Warning: Usage of Bakugan characters, OOCness, the chapter may be short.**

**Disclaimer: I do no****t own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Bakugan: New Vestroia. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**Read and enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 8: Reunion

_Recap:-_

_Haruka looked carefully at the boy, trying to make out his features, but she couldn't see him clearly, since he stood in the shadows. He looked at her and smiled._

_"Don't you remember me, Haru-chan?"_

_Haruka was silent for a minute then her eyes widened in realization. She looked at the boy, who has now stepped into the light, and gasped._

_"T-Terumi?!"_

* * *

"Terumi, Is that really you?"

The boy smiled and nodded. He was like his sister:extremely pale, red eyes, long black and red hair (although it was not as long as his sister's hair: hers reached her ankles, while Terumi's reached his mid-back) and he was slightly taller than her.

"Don't you believe it? I'm right here."

He wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her to a tight embrace. Haruka instantly hugged him back, laying her head on his chest. Terumi ran his fingers through his sister's hair slowly.

"I missed you, Haruka." he whispered.

"Same here, little brother."

"I'm not little any more. I'm even taller than you." he pouted.

"But I was born 15 minutes before you."

"You still remember that?" he asked in disbelief.

Haruka pulled away and looked at the taller boy. _'His face, his smile... nothing has changed.'_ She hugged him again briefly. Then they both sat on the ground. Terumi told her everything about what happened to him after she left. He talked about the parties that her grandfather held at the Harukanian castle, only to find a bride for the young prince.

"Grandpa probably wants you to return to Harukana soon. He said that the time has come for you to rule."

Then, Haruka remembered everything about the fateful day, when she met _him..._

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Haruka...Come here..."_

_A five-year old Haruka opened the door of the drawing-room slowly. She entered the room and saw her grandfather sitting on the sofa, opposing him sat a man who looked in his middle forties. Next to him, sat a boy, about Haruka's age, with blondish light lime hair and violet-blue eyes. Haruka walked to her grandfather and, not waiting for his permission, sat on the sofa next to him._

_"This is the girl I told you about, Zenoheld.." then he turned to Haruka. "This is my dear friend, King-"_

_"King Zenoheld of Vestal, I know." Haruka said arrogantly._

_"Haruka it's rude to cut people speeches like that. Or to talk to them arrogantly."_

_"Then why did you always talk to my father like that if you don't like it and you think it's rude?" Haruka said smirking, knowing that she had outsmarted her grandfather._

_"What the-"_

_"Hahahaha...She's a smart one, isn't she?" Zenoheld said, motioning for Haruka to come closer. She walked to him slowly. He held her small hand and said:_

_"It's nice to meet the young princess of Harukana."_

_"Nice to meet you too, Your Majesty." Haruka said politely._

_"Tell me, don't you like your grandfather?"_

_"Well, He's annoying." she answered blankly. Immediately, Zenoheld, Haruka and Haruka's mother, who was now sitting next to Haruka's grandfather, burst into laughter._

_"It's not funny." the grandfather fumed._

_"Relax, Shogoya." Zenoheld said before turning back to Haruka. "I want to introduce you to my son, Hydron"_

_Hydron turned his gaze from his lap to the girl in front of him. She blinked twice before exclaiming:_

_"Does his name have something to do with hydrogen?"_

_Hydron looked at Haruka before he started giggling quietly. "No, I don't think so." he said._

_"You know, you're cute. I like you." she said. Hydron blushed and was speechless. Shogoya then coughed._

_"Ahem...Haruka. We were discussing a very serious matter. We wanted to unite Harukana and Vestal."_

_"What on Earth does this have to do with me?" she said, stressing on the 'Earth' part, knowing that the mention of it annoys her grandfather._

_"Do not mention that damned planet again in my-"_

_"Mum, Grandpa said a dirty word."_

_"Father, don't say such word in front of kids."_

_"Rina, don't annoy me like your daughter does. I'm not in the mood. Anyway, we decided that you and prince Hydron are going to marry, but when you are old enough. And you have no choice."_

_"I was not going to object, It's my duty as a princess to do what ever it takes to help my planet and protect my people."_

_"Seriously, you should stop reading books with difficult words."_

_"They are not difficult, you're just too dumb to understand them."_

_Haruka's mother, to stop the argument, placed a crimson velvet expensive-looking box on the table. Shogoya opened the box and took one of the two platinum rings that were in the box and placed it on Haruka's right ring finger. Zenoheld took the other ring and did the same to Hydron. The rings glowed and tightened around the fingers of the two kids._

_"Those rings tie you to each other. You cannot remove them until you get married." Her mother said._

_"From now on, you two are officially engaged." Shogoya said._

_End of flashback..._

* * *

Haruka looked at the ring on her finger and smiled, then looked back at Terumi. He was staring at the sky, the reflection of the moonlight made his face look paler that normal. His eyes shone brightly. Haruka thought that he looked kinda attractive and cute...

_'Gaahh...What the Hell am I thinking of? We're talking about my brother here.' _she shook her head and cursed herself for thinking of him like that. Terumi looked at Haruka and brushed some of the bangs covering her eyes away.

"You know, you resemble our mother a lot." then he frowned. Haruka got worried.

"Did something happen to her?"

"After she gave birth to our youngest sibling four years ago, Grandpa got really furious that he hit her because she made contact with our father. Since that day, she had suffered physically and mentally. His hatred towards our father has become intolerable. Miyuuki, who is our youngest sister, doesn't even know what our father looks like."

"I want to visit her. Are you returning home soon?"

"Yes, I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn."

"Alright. Count me in."

"Good. We'll meet here at 4:00."

"Okay. I have to return back to the house. Bye." she said as she ran back to Martha's house.

* * *

Haruka ran upstairs and began packing her things when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Haruka, it's me, Divine. I heard that you're going back to Harukana."

"Yes, we are leaving at dawn."

"Okay, take care of yourselves, and say hello to your mother for me."

Haruka could feel the sadness in his voice. "Don't worry about her, Divine."

"Okay. Bye, dear." he said as he hung up.

Haruka finished packing her stuff and got ready to sleep. She climbed into the bed and thought about what her old friends back in Harukana will think of her. The phoenix appeared next to her.

"So, you decided to go back?"

"It's just a visit. I'm not going to live there with my grandfather."

"I have to admit, he is really annoying."

"Finally you and me agreed on something."

"Haha...Haruka, you know that I'm against you loving Crow for a reason."

"Really, what is it?"

"I won't tell you now."

"Stop being mysterious." she pouted.

"Now, sleep well." he said, changing the topic. "You have to wake up before the others so that you can leave without them knowing."

Haruka muttered an 'Okay' and a 'Goodnight' before she fell asleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"You useless insect. You ruined my plan."

"Forgive me, Master. I didn't expect the phoenix to make that move."

"This is not an excuse, Runi. Throw her in the demon gate."

"No! Master Manutius. Give me one more chance. Please!"

"Take her away."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The guards dragged Runi out of the room. Manutius sat back on his throne. Markus came into the room, followed by two other cloaked people.

"She has been sent through the gate, my lord."

"Good." then he turned to one of the cloaked people. "Goran, it's your turn. Do not disappoint me."

"Yes, Master."

"Soon," Manutius began. "I'll have the great power of the Phoenix. And the world shall bow to me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Finally, that chapter was really a pain. I hope it was worth the time I spent writing it. I can't wait to start the next chapter.**

**Next chapter will be featuring a lot, and by a lot I mean a lot, of OCs. As well as Harukana itself. Oh and From now on, I'll use Prince Hydron from Bakugan in my story, so I hope you don't mind.**

**Review, please, And no Flames.**

**See ya next time ^_^**


	9. Unexpected Visitor

**Hi, readers. I present the ninth chapter of my story. I hope you like it.**

**Note: This chapter is longer than the others.**

* * *

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Visitor

Haruka woke up at 3:00 a.m. She jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After she came out, she got dressed in her favourite style. She wore a crimson one-shouldered T-shirt with an 'M' on it, black mid-thigh shorts, black knee-length socks and a pair of crimson sandals. She tied her hair in a loose braid and wore her fingerless black gloves. She picked her bag and went to Crow's room.

Haruka opened the door slowly. She tiptoed towards Crow's bed and placed a letter under his pillow. Haruka gazed at his sleeping face and smiled a little. She leaned forward and whispered:

"I'm sorry, Crow. Please don't worry about me."

She kissed his cheek and left the room silently. As she passed the dining room, the door opened and Jack stepped out. Haruka froze in her place. Jack closed the door and turned to her.

"Where are you going, Haruka?"

"I'm going back to my home planet for a day or two. Don't tell anyone, please."

"Okay, be careful."

Haruka nodded and left the house. She ran through the forest to the place where Terumi said he would meet her. When she arrived, she found Terumi waiting for her, behind him stood a little girl, about four years old, with an appearance very similar to Haruka's. She looked at Haruka shyly and held Terumi's hand tightly. Haruka stepped towards them.

"Who is the little girl, Terumi?"

"Oh, she is our youngest sibling, Miyuuki." Then he turned to the little girl. "Miyuuki, this is your older sister, Haruka."

Miyuuki stepped from behind her brother and walked to Haruka. Haruka smiled at her little sister sweetly and knelt down to her level. She caressed her small face gently.

"You are so cute, Miyuuki."

Miyuuki blushed. "Thank you." She said shyly. Haruka pulled her into a hug, to which Miyuuki responded by wrapping her small arms around Haruka's neck. Terumi smiled and said:

"There is no time for this. We have to go now."

"So you got here using the portal or the ship?"

"Do you think The Wizard would let me use the portal?"

"No, that's the last thing he would do in his life."

"Then I'll die before it happens."

"Okay then. Where is the ship?"

"Follow me."

The trio walked and walked and walked, passing through swamps, tunnels and caverns before they finally reached their destination. Inside a dark deep cave, which led to the base of an inactive volcano, they found the ship in the middle of the area. Terumi opened the door and motioned for Haruka and Miyuuki to enter.

"Ladies first." He said as he held the door for them. Miyuuki giggled and pretended to be a princess (Well, she IS a princess actually) and walked got inside. Haruka smiled at her brother's attitude, and decided to play along. She stood next to the door and bowed.

"After you, Your Highness." She said smiling.

"No, you go first."

"Hehehe….. Okay." She got inside and sat next to her little sister. Miyuuki looked at Haruka for some time before she said:

"You are so beautiful."

"Thanks, darling."

"Hey! I want a compliment too!"

Both girls turned to him. "You're so cute." They said in unison. Terumi smiled in satisfaction.

"That's better. Now, fasten your seatbelts. This is going to be dangerous." He said, smiling devilishly.

"I have a bad feeling about this- GAAAHHHHHH"

The ship rose up and flew towards the space faster than the speed of sound. Haruka knew that this was the average speed of the ship, but her body was accustomed to the speed standards on Earth, since she lived for a long time there. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the worst to come.

Soon, the ship slowed down and flew at a tolerable speed. Haruka's body relaxed and she sighed in relief. Terumi turned on the auto-flight mode and went over to his sister. As soon as he sat down next to her, she punched his arm playfully.

"Don't do that again."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry."

"You know, you two would make a cute couple."

The twins turned to Miyuuki, who smiled innocently at them. They were blushing redder that a tomato. Miyuuki giggled happily as she ran away before her older siblings get her. She sat on the pilots' seat and pretended that she was driving a car, making engine sounds and steering the wheel. Haruka and Terumi giggled at their little sister's actions. It was not long before Terumi felt his twin's weight against his body. He glanced at her and saw that she fell asleep. He smiled gently and pulled her close, so that her head rested on her chest. She snuggled up against him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Terumi rested his chin on her head. Miyuuki left her seat and walked to him.

"You still insist that you are not a couple?"

"No, we can't be a couple. We are siblings."

"So if you were not siblings, you would have been a couple?"

"Are you sure you are a four-year old kid?"

"Yeah, my birth certificate states so. See?"

She pulled a piece of paper out of who-knows-where and showed it to him. As Terumi looked closer, she put it back in her pocket before he had the chance to see anything. She put on a pair of sunglasses and said coolly.

"That's enough. I'm going to give you some privacy."

Terumi felt so irritated. Anime veins popped on his head, but he could not do anything because he was afraid that if he moved, Haruka would wake up. And no one would want to encounter a rudely-awakened Haruka. Much to his happiness, as Miyuuki walked away, she stepped on a skateboard and slammed into the wall.

"Who put this thing here?"

"I think it was you, Miyuuki."

Miyuuki was about to respond, but a yawn stopped her from doing so. Terumi knew that she would come to him and snuggle against him as well. And that is just what happened. Terumi was now trapped between his two sisters. He felt that he was used as a pillow and a teddy bear at the same time, but he had no choice other than sleeping like them. Soon, he felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier and soon, Terumi was fast asleep.

* * *

Three hours later, Terumi woke up to the sound of the auto pilot saying that they have reached their destination. He commanded the ship to land in the main space station. Then he woke up the girls. One of them responded by hugging him tighter, and that was Haruka. The other yelled "Give me my candy, you big bully." and hit him on his head. Sighing, Terumi jumped from his seat, making the sisters bump into each other. They woke up with a yell of pain and glared at each other, then at Terumi.

"We are in Harukana."

Haruka jumped up happily. She was back at her home. She wondered if her old friends and family would recognize her. The group got out of the ship and was greeted by two boys. One of them was tall with short purple hair and green eyes. The other was a black haired boy with sapphire blue eyes.

"Terumi, where were you?" the first boy asked.

"I was on Earth-"

"WHAT?! You know your grandfather won't be happy about that." The other boy said.

"Relax, he is the one who sent me there."

At this time, Haruka stepped between the three boys. She looked at the newcomers and said:

"Kuro?" she asked the black haired boy. He looked at her closely.

"Haruka?! I thought you'd never return to-" he was cut by the purple haired boy.

"Hey Haruka. Do you remember me?"

"Wait… Ah right, Mikeru."

He smiled at her gently and said that he was happy to see her again. Haruka smiled at the sight of her childhood friends, well… not really childhood because most of her years as a child, she was separated from everyone. Terumi turned to Haruka and said that it was time to go. Haruka nodded and followed him. As they passed through the streets, Haruka heard whispers like:

"Look! It's the princess."

"Isn't that princess Haruka?

"Why did she come back?"

"The princess is back."

Soon they arrived at the castle. The guards opened the gates and led them to the front door. Terumi opened the door and as soon as Haruka entered, she felt her memories coming back to her. The castle was the same as she remembers it. Nothing has changed since she left it, except that the castle was quiet. No one was seen in the grand hall. Terumi took Haruka upstairs to the room that was supposed to be the guests' room. He told Haruka to wait till he calls her, and then he knocked on the door and entered the room.

There sat his grandfather like usual, next to him was Zenoheld. Terumi went and sat on the other sofa, next to Prince Hydron. His grandfather turned to him.

"Terumi, what brings you here? Can't you see that I have guests?"

"I wanted to tell you that we have another visitor. Can she come in?"

"Well then, bring her in."

On hearing this, Haruka opened the door and entered the room. She walked to an arm chair that was near her grandfather's seat and sat without permission. Hydron turned to look at her, taking in her new appearance. He did not see her often and when she was sent to Earth, he did not see her again. Until now.

"Hi there, old man." She said rudely. Her grandfather fumed.

"You haven't changed one bit, Haruka."

"Well you know; old habits die hard."

"And you're still reading books with difficult words."

"I think I don't have to repeat what I said back at that time."

Zenoheld laughed. Shogoya turned to him. "Zenoheld, stop.'

"I feel that she didn't grow up. Do you remember me, Haruka?"

"Of course, my King. Why would I forget you?"

"And I suppose you still remember my son?"

At this, Hydron rose from his place and left the room. This left Haruka, Shogoya and Zenoheld confused. As for Terumi, he had his eyes closed and was lying leisurely on the sofa. Haruka excused herself and said that she would be back shortly. She searched the whole castle for Hydron but she couldn't find him.

As she was searching in the underground part of the castle, in a dark corridor, she was walking when she felt another presence. All of a sudden, she was pinned to the wall. In the dim light, she could see that her captor was Hydron. He leant closer that their faces were millimeters apart.

"Haruka."

He slowly closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately. Haruka wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. The kiss lasted for some minutes before the couple pulled away, panting. Hydron planted another kiss on Haruka's lips and whispered:

"Haruka, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Hydron." She said, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. He tightened his grip around her. After they pulled away, Hydron was the first to speak:

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You look beautiful- er I mean cute..No I meant uh ... What was I talking about?"

Hydron giggled and pulled her into another kiss.

"Hey, love birds."

They broke the kiss and looked at the speaker, who happened to be Terumi. He had an smirk on his face and was leaning against the wall.

Haruka walked to him and poked his shoulder.

"Don't you know it's rude to watch people like this?" she said, still poking him.

"Anyway, Mother wants to meet you. And stop poking me."

"Alright, let's go. Hydron, are you coming?"

Hydron nodded. "Sure."

"Oh and Haruka," Terumi began. "Don't hide here again. This cellar is creeping me out."

"Aw, quit acting like a girl, Teru-chan." she said as she ascended the stairs, with Hydron and Terumi close behind.

_'I wonder if Mother is okay."_

* * *

**And that's for the chapter. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review please. No flames. I hope the chapter was not lame.**

**Bye, ^_^**


	10. Rina's Story

Chapter 10: Rina's Story

Terumi led Haruka upstairs to their mother's room. As they reached the door, they heard a soft voice humming a tune. Haruka recognized it s her mother's voice. She opened the door slowly as to not disturb her mother's peaceful moment. She saw her mother sitting in her bed, wearing a sleeping gown **(similar to the dress that you see when you look at the monster card 'Marie the Fallen One')**, her dark red hair pulled in a loose ponytail, her eyes were covered by bandages, and her face looked pale and weakened. Haruka gasped at the sight of her mother in that state. Terumi went over to his mother, who was still unaware of their presence, and touched her gently.

"Mum, Haruka is here."

The woman lifted her head up. "Where is she? Come to me, child."

Haruka walked over to her mother's bed and sat next to her. She reached out and took her mother's hand into hers, holding it tightly.

"Mother, I'm here."

"Haruka, Is that really you?"

"Yes, Mum. It's me. I'm right here."

Rina (The mother) touched Haruka's cheek gently. "I wish I could see you now."

"It is okay, Mum." Haruka said as she pulled her mother into a hug. "I missed you a lot." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. Rina wrapped her weak arms around her daughter and held her close.

"I missed you too, darling." Rina said as she pulled away.

"Mum, what happened to you? What put you in this state?"

"It's a long story. One day, your father decided to visit me and you know that any communication between me and him is forbidden. That night, he slept with me. And as a result, I got pregnant with your sister, Miyuuki. I could not let your grandfather know; he would get rid of either the baby or your father. But I couldn't hide it for long…"

"I saw what happened that day…." Terumi said.

* * *

_Flashback….._

"_How dare you disobey me?"_

_Rina was thrown ruthlessly on the ground by her father, Shogoya. Divine rushed to her side. She coughed several times. Her breathing was heavy and moans escaped her lips each time she breathed. _

"_Can't you see that she is pregnant? The baby might get hurt. AHHH!"_

_A bolt of lightning hit Divine in his chest. He collapsed to the ground and clutched to the wound in his chest. Rina, who was lying on the ground, tilted her head and looked at her injured husband._

"_D-Divine…" she muttered before she passed out. Terumi got out of his hiding place and went to his mother._

"_Mum, Mum. Answer me. Mum. Please answer me." _

"_Terumi, get away from that disobedient b****"_

"_Don't call her that. She didn't do anything wrong."_

"_I warned her from making contact with that human. Yet she is now pregnant with his child."_

"_What is wrong with you? They are married. They can do whatever they want together."_

"_That mere human has nothing to do with us. Married or not, I don't care. I'm going to kill both of them if I have to."_

"_Father, what are you doing?"_

_They turned to the source of the voice; there stood Rina's brother, Makoto. He went to his sister and put his hand to her forehead._

"_We have to take her to the doctor before she dies!" _

"_Let her die for all I care."_

_Makoto carried his sister and made his way to the door. Shogoya threw his staff at his direction, but Terumi got in the way and took the blow instead. Shogoya muttered a curse and ran to stop Makoto. Divine got up and caught up to him, tackling him to the ground._

"_Let me go, human."_

"_You are not going to hurt my wife." _

_Their fight continued for some time. Divine turned to Terumi._

"_Terumi, go and take care of your mother. I'm going to stop him."_

_Terumi nodded and left the room, ignoring the yells of his grandfather. He went to the hospital and asked about his mother. The nurse told him that she was taken to the emergency room. Terrified by the news, he rushed to the third floor where his mother should be now. When he got there, he found his uncle sitting with his face buried in his hands. He sat next to him._

"_Will mother be okay?"_

"_I hope so."_

* * *

_Two hours later, the doctor came out of the room. Makoto stood up and walked to him. _

"_Is she alright?" he asked worriedly. The doctor sighed._

"_She is okay. Her body is weakened due to several bruises. But the baby is alright."_

_Terumi and Makoto sighed in relief. The doctor then told them that the baby has been delivered and that she is a girl. Terumi immediately asked if he could see her, but the doctor said that the girl is sleeping in the nursery and the mother is unconscious. Makoto was about to protest when they heard Divine's voice._

"_I have to….. see her…. now….." he said as he fell to his knees. Terumi rushed to his father's side and helped him to his feet._

"_Dad, you are in no condition to see anyone. Your wounds are critical."_

"_Your son is right." The doctor said. "We have to treat your wounds as fast as possible."_

_Divine nodded and followed the doctor. Terumi sat down and balled his fists. Makoto sat next to him and put his hand on his nephew's shoulder._

"_Relax. I'm also angry about what happened. But we can't do anything about it."_

"_At least Mum is okay."_

_Half an hour later, Terumi and Makoto were allowed to see Rina. They entered the room and saw Rina lying on the bed. Bandages were wrapped around her eyes and she looked weak and pale. The nurse said that Rina has lost her sight and that her eyes are no longer able to be exposed to light. Terumi went to his mother's side and held her hand._

'_Mum,' he thought. 'I'm going to have revenge for you.'_

_End of flashback….._

* * *

"And until now, Mum had suffered from heart attacks and physical disorders. She has not spoken to our grandfather since that incident."

"I never thought he could be so cruel."

"Don't say that about him. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt me."

"Mum, stop seeing good in people who don't have it."

"Enough with this talk." Rina said, slightly irritated. "Leave me now, I want to be alone."

The twins left the room silently. Haruka turned to Terumi.

"I feel sorry for Mum. If I had been there, I would have stopped him from hurting her."

"It's not your fault. He only cares about himself." He gritted his teeth in anger. "He's going to pay for hurting Mum."

Rina unwrapped the bandages and put them aside. She took a framed picture that showed her and Divine on their first day. Her sight was weak but she could see Divine's face clearly.

"Divine…." She whispered. A tear slid down her cheek and fell on to the picture. She hugged the photo close and laid back on the bed, and started sobbing quietly.

* * *

**I know this chapter was very lame, so please forgive me.**

**Review if you want. Flames are allowed since I know that you won't like the chapter.**

**Bye T_T.**


	11. The Prophecy, Part 1

**I'm really really really surprised by the fact that someone read the last chapter. I thought no one would like it.**

**Anyways, This is the eleventh chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Prophecy

Part 1

Next day, Hydron decided to take Haruka on a date. She wore a dark red knee-length dress and a pair of dark red sandals. While she was fixing her hair, Miyuuki entered the room and walked to Haruka, with a hopeful look on her face. Haruka noticed this, and knew that there is something going on.

"Nee-chan. May I accompany you on your 'gate'?"

"First, it's a Date, not Gate. And second, I'm sorry, I can't."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease." Miyuuki pleaded, putting on her cutest puppy face. Haruka thought for a minute then shook her head.

"No, you can't. That's final."

"I'm going to tell Yuuto." Them Miyuuki ran out of the room. "Yuuto, Haruka doesn't want to take me with her on her 'fate'."

Haruka sighed in disbelief. Hydron walked up to Haruka without her noticing him and hugged her tightly. Haruka tensed but then relaxed when she saw it was Hydron.

"Don't sneak up on me like that again."

"I'll try. Your expression was so adorable." he replied, leaning closer.

Their lips met and they were engaged in a long, lustful kiss. Unknown to them, Miyuuki was watching them at the door.

"Ewww, this is so disgusting."

The couple pulled away and looked at Miyuuki. Hydron smiled and knelt to the girl's height. She tried to walk away but he pulled her to a hug.

"See? This is what happens on a date."

"Gross. If it's like that, them I'm definitely not accompanying you on your 'plate'. I'm going to Mum."

Hydron smiled. "See? That was so easy."

Haruka sighed. "She still didn't get that it's called a date."

"At least she will not insist on coming with us."

As soon as he said this, Miyuuki came into the room, wearing a hay and sunglasses. She smiled at them happily.

""Now I can accompany you without seeing the gross, disgusting actions that you might do on your 'slate'."

"Hydron and Haruka face-palmed. "This was not expected." Hydron sighed.

* * *

The 'Date' was slowly turned into a walk around the town, since Miyuuki insisted that they explore the town since no one takes her out of the house. Haruka seemed to like it, but Hydron looked disappointed. He finally had the chance to spend some time with the girl he loves, but her sister ruined it.

He couldn't blame Miyuuki though. He loved the little child a lot. Mainly because she reminded him of Haruka, since the two looked like each other a lot. He decided that he would take Haruka on a date later, but for now, he'll enjoy his little tour around the town.

Hours later, while they were walking back to the castle, a figure stopped them. Haruka immediately recognized the cloak he was wearing. It was like the one that Runi **(if you remember her)** wore when she dueled Haruka. Haruka narrowed her eyes and turned to Hydron and Miyuuki.

"Hydron, take Miyuuki somewhere safe."

"But why? Do you know him?" Hydron asked.

"Yes, he's a dangerous person. you have to go somewhere safe now."

"No. I'm not leaving you with a dangerous person alone." Hydron said stubbornly.

"Okay. If you get hurt, don't blame me then." She turned to the figure. "What do you want, shadow minion?"

The figure removed the cloak off his head. He had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. His skin was tan which kinda reminded Haruka of Yusei. He looked at Haruka directly, his eyes showed no emotion. He got out his duel disk and challenged Haruka to a duel

_**Haruka, remember what happened last time?**_

_Don't worry about it. I got this._

**_Yeah, that's what you said last time._**

_I'm serious this time. I have the ultimate plan._

**_That depends on the cards you draw._**

_Aww...Do you have to ruin the moment._

"I accept your challenge."

"Good. My name is Goran, and I was ordered by my master to bring you after my team mate fail her mission. Prepare to lose." He said as he activated his duel disk.

"Alright, but first..." Haruka said. "What is your special rule?"

"Hahahaha... I thought you forgot about that. Very well. When dueling me, You start with half your original amount of life points."

"WHAT THE HELL?! That's not fair!" Haruka yelled in shock.

"In addition to that, You cannot Offer monsters as a tribute for summons."

"That sucks..." Haruka muttered under her breath.

_**You still think you can win this?**_

_What's with the sarcastic tone? You are supposed to encourage me._

_**I'm saying the truth.**  
_

_Whatever. I'll win no matter what._

"Okay. I accept your rules." she said, activating her duel disk. "Show me what you've got."

"Beat him, Haruka. Show him what you can do." Miyuuki cheered.

_To be continued..._

* * *

** Yay! I updated before the exams. I know the chapter was short so forgive me. I hope you liked it.**

**I'm going to divide the chapter into 4 parts, to make it smaller and easier for me to write, because this one is really long.**

**This was the first part. I hope it was not lame.**

**I don't know if I'd be able to update soon or not. So don't expect the next part to come out soon.**

**Bye ^_^**


	12. The Prophecy, Part 2

**Hi again guys. I managed to use the computer without letting my father know and here is the second part of the eleventh chapter.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap:-_

_"When dueling me, You start with half your original amount of life points.__In addition to that, You cannot Offer monsters as a tribute for summons."_

_**You still think you can win this?**_

_I'll win no matter what._

_"Okay. I accept your rules." she said, activating her duel disk. "Show me what you've got."_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Prophecy.

Part 2

"Duel!" they shouted in unison.

**Goran: 4000**

**Haruka: 2000**

"I'll go first." said Goran. "Draw!" He looked at the contents of his hand and smiled. "I activate the spell card, Dark Magic Ritual. I sacrifice two LV4 monsters from my hand to summon Magician of Black Chaos."

**Magician of Black Chaos:**

**LV8, Dark, Spellcaster, Ritual.**

**ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2600**

_A ritual summon already?!_

**_Seems that he was lucky with his draw._**

_Probably._

"I set one card face down and end my turn." Goran said. "Your move, Haruka."

"Alright. Draw!." Haruka scanned the cards in her hand. "Great! I have the cards I need for my plan. I summon Mizu, The Harukanian Water Spirit in attack mode."

**Mizu, The Harukanian Water Spirit:**

**Water, LV4, Aqua, Effect.**

**This card may attack your opponent directly. When it does using this effect, the damage inflicted is halved. When this card is sent to the graveyard, draw one card.**

**ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1300**

A girl with long black hair and black eyes appeared on the field. She wore a blueish-grey kimono and held a water whip in her right hand.

"Then I activate my spell card, Mage Power. For each card in my Spell/Trap zone, the equipped monster's ATK points increase by 500. I choose Mizu as my target."

**Mizu: 2500 ATK/ 1800 DEF**

"Now I activate the spell card, Swords of Revealing Light. Now you can't attack for three turns. Also, Mizu's attack will increase by another 500 points."

**Mizu: 3000 ATK/ 2300 DEF**

"Yeah! Way to go, Haruka" Miyuuki cheered. "Now destroy that magician."

"No she will..." Hydron began.

"Mizu, attack directly!" Haruka commanded.

"But why?! The damage will be halved!" Miyuuki and Goran asked at the same time.

"But it is still more than the damage it would deal if it attacked the magician."

Mizu ran towards Goran and lashed him with her whip. Goran took a few steps back and winced in pain. Mizu went back to her original place.

**Goran: 2500**

**Haruka: 2000**

"I end my turn." Haruka said with a triumphant smile.

"Nice move, Haruka." Miyuuki said happily.

"I can't lose now." Goran muttered as he got off the ground. "I can't let her die..."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Goran. You have to win your battle and bring me the girl. I will not accept any more lame excuses." Manutius said in an angry tone._

_"But master. She is stronger than us. We can't-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Manutius shouted. He got up and grabbed Goran by his neck, lifting him of the floor. Goran struggled to free himself but Manutius was way more powerful than him. He felt the grip on his neck tighten._

_"Listen, Goran. Bring me the girl. If you fail... I'll kill you stupid sister. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Y-yes... M-master..." Goran said weakly._

_"Good." Manutius said as he threw Goran on the floor. Goran got up and left silently. He had to bring the girl... For his sister's sake._

_"Don't worry, Runi. I'll save you..."_

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"My turn." Goran said. Haruka noticed the sadness in his eyes, which contradicted with the determination in his voice. Haruka knew that there was something wrong with him.

"I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind. Now your LV4 or higher monsters cannot declare attacks"

"Aww! She almost won. Now nee-chan can't attack." Miyuuki pouted.

"Don't worry. She didn't lose yet. She is not the type that can be crushed easily. She'll come up with a plan." Hydron said.

"How do you know that?" Miyuuki asked in confusion.

"I can see it..." Hydron said as he looked back at Haruka. "I can see it in her eyes."

Miyuuki looked at her sister. "Haruka, you can win this." she cheered.

"I set a card face down and end my turn." Goran said.

Haruka smiled widely. The match was going like she wanted and her plan was running smoothly. She drew a card and looked at the cards in her hand again. Her smile widened even more.

"I summon Neroy, The Harukanian Sorcerer in attack mode."

**Neroy, The Harukanian Sorcerer:**

**Light, LV4, Spellcaster, Effect.**

**During your standby phase, you can discard one card to use one of the following effects:**

**-Change the battle position of an opponent's face-up monster.**

**-Special Summon one LV3 'Harukanian' monster from your hand or graveyard.**

**ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000**

A boy with short dirty blond hair and brown eyes appeared on the field next to Mizu. He wore a black kimono and held a book with a crescent engraved on it.

"Now, I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys all your spells and traps."

"The trap cards on Goran's side of the field were destroyed.

"Then I set a card, increasing the ATK points of Mizu by 500." Haruka said with a smile.

**Mizu: 3500 ATK / 2800 DEF**

"Now, Mizu. Attack the Magician of Black Chaos. Water Whiplash." Haruka commanded.

Mizu nodded and tied the magician with her whip. She ran in his direction, jumped in the air and did a flip, throwing the magician in the air. She landed on her feet and pulled the whip forcefully, making the magician fall hard against the solid ground, and slowly he disappeared.

**Goran: 1800**

**Haruka: 2000**

"Great!" Hydron said. "Haruka just needs one attack to win."

"Yeah! Come on, Haruka. Finish the duel now!" Miyuuki shouted enthusiastically.

Goran fell to his knees. Harua had won... Well, almost won... He knew that this attack will finish him off. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

_'I'm sorry, Runi. I couldn't save you. Forgive me.'_

"Now..." Haruka began. Everyone waited for the next phrase, which would determine the winner of the duel, who is obviously **(at least to Hydron, Miyuuki and Goran) **was Haruka. Haruka took a deep breath.

"I... end my turn."

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Whew, that was tiring! But I did it anyway. Thanks for reading this part and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review, please. And no flames except if the chapter was worth it.**

**Oh, and tell me if this duel script has something wrong or missing.**

**Bye ^_^**


	13. The Prophecy, Part 3

**Hi, folks. Here is the third part of the eleventh chapter. Hopefully it would be edible...er...I mean readable.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap:-_

_"Now, Mizu. Attack the Magician of Black Chaos. Water Whiplash."_

**_Goran: 1800_**

**_Haruka: 2000_**

_"Now..." Haruka began. "I... end my turn."_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Prophecy

Part 3

"WHAT?!" Hydron, Goran and Miyuuki exclaimed in shock.

"You heard me. I. End. My. Turn." Haruka repeated slowly.

_**Haruka, what are you doing?**_

_There is something wrong with him. _

**_Yeah. I noticed that too. But you can't lose._**

_I'm not losing. I'm giving him a chance._

**_And he might win._**

_Yeah! So what?_

"Why...?"

Haruka lifted her head and looked at Goran. He looked at the ground and frowned. "Why are you holding back?"

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked.

"You had the chance to win. Yet you didn't finish me off. Why?"

"Because... I don't think you are a bad person, Goran." She said gently. Goran's eyes widened. _'She doesn't think I'm bad.' _he thought. _'Maybe she can help me.' _Then he remembered his sister, Runi. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Goran!"

He lifted his head and looked at Haruka. She had a serious look on her face and her eyes, though she was standing at a distance, looked into his directly, giving him the feeling that Haruka looked right through his soul.

"You are fighting for a reason. You have to fight for it. Never give up! Now get up and wipe those tears. Show me the real you."

Goran froze in his place. She was right. He came here to save his sister. He won't be able to do that unless he fights with all his power. Smiling, He got up and wiped his tears. He looked at Haruka confidently.

"I won't go easy on you, Haruka." He said. "My turn. Draw!"

Haruka smiled. "That's more like it."

"I activate Monster Reborn. I bring back Magician of Black Chaos from the graveyard." Goran said as the magician appeared on his field again.

**Magician of Black Chaos: 2800 ATK / 2600 DEF**

"Now I offer my monster as a tribute to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode."

**Mobius the Frost Monarch:**

**Water, LV6, Aqua, Effect.**

**When this card is Tribute Summoned: You can Target up to 2 Spell/Trap Cards on the field; destroy those targets.**

**ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1000**

"I'll use my monster's effect to destroy Mage power and Swords of Revealing Light."

Said cards were destroyed. Mizu's power returned back to its original power. Miyuuki frowned and muttered some thing under her breath like 'Bastard' and 'Son of a ballroom', earning some strange looks from Hydron.

**Mizu: 2000 ATK / 1300 DEF**

"Nice move, Goran." Haruka said, smiling at her opponent.

"I'm not finished yet. Mobius, destroy Mizu." Goran commanded. Mobius ran at Mizu and punched her, destroying her. Haruka smiled slyly.

**Goran: 1800**

**Haruka: 1600**

"Your attack triggered my monster's effect. Since Mizu has been sent to the graveyard, I get to Draw one card." Haruka looked at the card she drew.

_Great! That is just what I wanted to see._

**_Oooohh. You are planning to do-_**

_Yep! Exactly._

"Now I end my turn."

"Good. Draw! I set one card face down and end my turn." Haruka said.

"Wow! That was fast." Hydron said.

"WHAT THE BELL, HARUKA? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO WIN." Miyuuki shouted with pure fury.

"I have a plan. Just wait." She laughed.

"You shouldn't have waited Haruka. I'm going to put an end to this match. Draw!" He drew a card and smiled. "I activate Mage Power. No Mobius' power increases by 500 points."

**Mobius: 2900 ATK / 1500 DEF**

"Mobius, Attack Neroy and destroy him!" Like the previous attack, Mobius punched Neroy. Haruka fell to the ground and held her head. Wincing in pain, she got to her feet with difficulty. Nevertheless, she was smiling at Goran.

"That's what I call a duel." She said slowly.

**Goran: 1800**

**Haruka: 500**

"No! At this rate, Haruka will lose." Hydron said worriedly.

"No Hydron. She will win. I can see it... In her hand." Miyuuki said.

"What?"

"I can see that she will win by looking at the cards in her hand."

Haruka drew a card. "Now, get ready to lose, Goran. I summon Ryuka The Harukanian Kitten in attack mode."

**Ryuka, The Harukanian Kitten:**

**Light, LV2, Beast, Effect, Tuner.**

**This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During battle involving this card, you can discard one 'Harukanian' monster; this monster gains ATK points equal to the attack of the discarded monster.**

**ATK: 1000 / DEF: 250**

A small white kitten appeared on the field. She let out a small 'meow' and licked her paws cutely. On seeing her, Miyuuki squealed happily. Goran burst into a fit of laughter.

"Hahahahahaahhaha... What is this kitten gonna do? Scratch me to death?"

"Don't make fun of my kitten." Haruka pouted. The kitten glared at Goran and growled, but she was not very threatening. "I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted. I bring Mizu back onto the field." Mizu appeared on the field next to Ryuka.

**Mizu: 2000 ATK / 1300 DEF**

"Then I activate Monster Reborn. I summon Neroy back from the graveyard."

"What is she planning to do?" Hydron asked.

"A Synchro Summon." Miyuuki said happily.

"That's right. Now I tune my monsters together!" Ryuka jumped in the air and transformed into two rings. Mizu and Neroy flew through the rings and were surrounded by a bluish-white light.

"I Synchro summon your defeat. Rise, Siren The Ancient Harukanian Spirit."

**Siren The Ancient Harukanian Spirit:**

**Light, LV10, Fairy, Synchro, Effect.**

**1 'Light' tuner + 1 or more non-tuner 'Harukanian' monster(s)**

**The summon of this card cannot be negated. Once per turn, you can select and destroy one card on your opponent's side of the field.**

**ATK: 2900 / DEF: 1500**

A light blue- haired woman appeared on the field. She wore a pinkish-white long dress and her hair was decorated with yellow flowers. Two shining golden birds flew at her side.

"Wow..." Miyuuki said as she stared at Siren in awe.

"Beautiful..." Hydron trailed off. He shook his head and blushed. He shouldn't be thinking like this. He should be in love with Haruka, not with her monster.

"Goran, meet Siren. Your defeat." Haruka said happily. Goran sweat dropped. "What a pleasant meeting." He muttered.

"I activate Siren's effect. I can choose and destroy one card on your side of the field. And that would be Mobius, of course. Siren, destroy him." Haruka commanded. Siren raised her pale hand and motioned for the two shining birds to attack the monarch. They flew right through him and _dertroyed_ him, then returned back to their original places at Siren's side.

"No! My monarch!" Goran yelled in shock.

"You are finished, Goran. Siren, finish this duel. Scream of the Siren!" Haruka commanded.

Siren took a deep breath and let out a loud ear-piercing scream. Hydron and Miyuuki covered their ears in order to shield them from the deafening scream. Haruka didn't seem affected by the sound, unlike Goran, who fell to his knees holding his head and screaming in pain.

**Goran: 0**

**Haruka: 500**

"Yay! Haruka won." Miyuuki jumped happily.

"I knew she could do it." Hydron said with a smile.

The cards on the field disappeared. Haruka walked to Goran, who was hitting the ground with his fists and muttering some angry words. Haruka knelt beside him and noticed his fresh tears. She smiled gently at him.

"Goran, tell me your story. I don't think you are the type who hurts people for fun." she said.

"My master..."

To be continued...

* * *

**And that's for the third part. I hope you liked it.**

**So please review if you liked it. And no flames except if the chapter deserved it.**

**Bye ^_^**


	14. The Prophecy, Part 4

**Hi everyone! Here is the fourth part of the eleventh chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap:-_

_"You are finished, Goran. Siren, finish this duel. Scream of the Siren!" Haruka commanded._

**_Goran: 0_**

**_Haruka: 500_**

_"Goran, tell me your story. I don't think you are the type who hurts people for fun." she said._

_"My master..."_

* * *

Chapter 11: The Prophecy

Part 4

"Goran, tell me you story. I promise I'll help you if I can" Haruka said. Goran sighed. He knew that he had to tell her everything now. He took a deep breath before he spoke:

"As you know, we -the shadow minions- work for a wicked sorcerer. He was defeated long ago by the Harukanian Wizard and the Ancient Harukanian spirits."

"You mean...?"

"Yes. Manutius, the most powerful sorcerer in the universe. He tried once to gain control over Harukana thousands of years ago, but was utterly defeated. He was sealed away in the demon world and we were sent to live underground. Our race tried to bring back the dark master, but they kept failing. His assistant, Markus, was somehow revived. He told us that he knew how to bring Manutius back. But in return, he used us as slaves."

"But why does this have t do with me?" Haruka asked.

"He wants your power. He told us that we have to get you. Otherwise we would be punished. He sent my sister through the demon gate and threatened me by saying that he will kill her if I don't succeed in my mission."

"Runi? Is she your sister?" Haruka asked.

"Yes. She is my younger sister. The only family I have left." Goran said in a sad tone. "I came here to save her. But I failed miserably. I don't know what to do." He buried his face in his hands and began sobbing quietly. Miyuuki went to him and hugged him.

"Don't cry. Haruka will help you. Right?" She said looking at her older sister.

"Sure." Haruka said brightly. Goran looked at her in surprise.

"Y-you...trust...me?" he asked. Haruka nodded. Goran smiled and thanked her.

"But... Do you know how to defeat that wizard?" Hydron asked.

"Well, for the record, he is a sorcerer. And I don't really know. But I know someone who does." Haruka said. Miyuuki thought for a minute and then beamed happily.

"Are we gonna see the Harukanian Wizard?" she asked. Haruka nodded. They then headed back to the castle to get the map.

* * *

_Back at the castle..._

Terumi sat on his mother's bed happily. His mother was braiding his hair while humming a soft tune. The duo enjoyed this peaceful moment until the door was opened forcefully and there stood Shogoya with a look of anger on his face. Rina stopped what she was doing and told Terumi to leave. The boy left the room slowly and closed the door. Shogoya looked at the frame on the bedside table then fumed in anger.

"What is the picture of that human doing here?" He yelled. Rina quickly took the frame and put it in one of her drawers.

"Dad. We have already got over that issue. Don't bring it up again please." she said weakly.

"I remember that I forbid you from even mentioning his name. Or do you want to feel what you felt back then?" He said, smiling wickedly.

"No. Father, please don't... Ahhh"

Rina fell to the ground, holding her head in pain. Shogoya grabbed her by the collar and was about to hit her, but suddenly, some thing hit his hand and ice surrounded it. He turned to the door and saw a white-haired Haruka, staring at him with emotionless ice-blue eyes. He let go of Rina and threw her on the ground then left the room. Terumi rushed to his mother's side and helped her to her feet. Rina coughed a couple of times before she smiled gently at her son, muttering a 'Thank you' in a faint voice.

Haruka sat next to her mother and hugged her close. Tears trickled down Rina's cheeks. Terumi clenched his fists and gritted hi teeth in anger.

"He is so... so...Ugh.." Terumi growled angrily.

"Terumi.. Calm down." Haruka said calmly.

"Can't you see what he does to our mother? How can you be so calm like that?"

"What can we do about it?" Haruka asked. Terumi fell silent. She was right. They couldn't do anything because their grandfather simply would accuse them of treason. Terumi sighed and sat on the ground. Haruka turned to her mother again.

"Mom. You still have the map that leads to the old temple, right?"

"Yes, dear. Why do you need it?"

Haruka told her mother about Manutius and the shadow minions. She told her about Goran and his sister's story and that she promised to help him. Her mother smiled and gave her a key. She told her to go to the library and find an old cabinet. And that she would find the map in it.

As soon as Haruka got the map, she went back to the others and together they set off to find the Harukanian Wizard in the ancient temple.

* * *

**I'm soooooo sorry. I know it was short. Forgive me. I hope it was good.**

**Oh and I might not be able to update soon, since I will be working on another story. But don't worry. I'm definitely not abandoning this. Not for an Inazuma Eleven fic.**

**Anyway, review. No flames except if it is necessary.**

**Bye ^_^**


End file.
